In recent years, in a study of cell processes and the like, a technology called calcium (Ca) imaging is used, in which cells are colored by using a pigment (calcium fluorescent indicator) that binds to calcium ion and emits fluorescence so that the cells can be observed as image information.
In the Ca imaging, fluorescent dye that binds to Ca and emits fluorescence is introduced into cells and Ca concentration change caused by excitement of the cells can be detected, so that it is possible to visualize pulsation propagation.
Evaluation of pulsation propagation using a multi-electrode array (MEA) is also performed. In the evaluation of pulsation propagation using MEA, a potential change of extracellular membrane is detected by electrodes arranged on a bottom of a culture dish and peak times of the potential change are displayed as isochrones.
An image processing technology that enables to easily and noninvasively observe propagation of pulsation is also proposed (for example, see PTL 1).